sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Unhappy Valentine's Day
Unhappy Valentine's Day is an episode of Silly's Zexal. A misunderstanding at Skhool causes lots of controversy and a fight between Tuna and Whale. Characters *Ash the Fatty *Casual Cashew *Chris *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Flip. and he's not a scientist. *Flowery Bugeyes *Four-Ears *Lily *Lunch Tray *Penny *Silly *Sting-Rei *Tuna *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Plot Silly has decorated The Awesome Webkinz Wiki for Valentine's Day with a very bright red, hurting Chris' eyes and making Lily pass out. Silly gives Penny a valentine with Sting-Rei on it and a weird message, making her throw it back at Silly's face. Lily regains conciousness to say "ooo", and then screams about playing Go Fish. Silly decides to write his Valentine's Day story, and asks Penny who she wants in it, telling him Rei and Trey, causing Silly to complain that those aren't their names. At Skhool, Whale, Casual Cashew, and Flip. and he's not a scientist. are talking about how Ugly Hair Man, Ash the Fatty, and Tuna haven't shown up yet. Meanwhile, Ugly Hair Man is making a mad dash for the skhool, and meets up with Ash the Fatty, who is skateboarding to skhool. He runs ahead, and the skateboard breaks under Ash the Fatty's weight. Tuna shows up and does magic nurse stuff, despite Ash the Fatty insisting he's fine. During lunch, Ash the Fatty is talking to Sting-Rei about how he's in love with Tuna. Sting-Rei tells him that if he can beat Whale in a children's card game, he is obligated to let him date Tuna. Ash the Fatty questions this logic, and Sting-Rei doesn't even know why it works, but he decides to do it anyway. He has a fantasy about beating Whale and being able to date Tuna. He goes out to recess to challenge Whale, but he declines, saying he's not even as good at dueling as Ugly Hair Man. Ash the Fatty is shocked, and Ugly Hair Man comments that he is in fact a main character. Ash the Fatty has another fantasy where Ugly Hair Man and Tuna get married, complete with the complaints and protests of Flowery Bugeyes and Lily. Back in reality, after everyone has left, Ash the Fatty is crying about Ugly Hair Man and Tuna dating. Casual Cashew and Flip. and he's not a scientist. decide to eavesdrop and hear about it. The next day, an article about Ugly Hair Man and Tuna dating was posted in the Skhool Payper, with mixed reactions. Sting-Rei doesn't care and burns his copy. Flowery Bugeyes freaks out and gets mad at Casual Cashew and Flip. and he's not a scientist., but they tell her Whale started it. Tuna flies into a rage and Casual Cashew quickly yells out that Whale started the rumor. Tuna goes to the tennis court to duel Whale and everyone else follows her to watch. They duel, until Tuna uses Number 78: Coolness, knocking out her, Whale, the spectators, and even destroying Skhool. Meanwhile Team Downsize is planning to enter the Super Bowl, but Silly tells them the Super Bowl already happened a week ago, much to their dismay. Errors *During Ash the Fatty's second fantasy where Ugly Hair Man and Tuna are getting married, Lily faints because Butterfly shipping is no longer canon. However, Butterfly shipping is the ship of Lily and Whale, and neither Ugly Hair Man nor Tuna are involved. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1